


Season One

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Beta'd by the wonderfulJoksey!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1: Welp, This Wasn’t in The Werewolf Manual (tm)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [Joksey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey)!

Stiles slept peacefully as a white light overtook his house. He and the sheriff disappeared.

As the rest of Beacon Hills’ resident werewolf pack (and others) were taken by the same light, a mysterious ethereal being smiled from in the preserve. _This’ll serve that bitch Kate and her family well._

They appeared wide awake in the middle of a blank room. There were three rooms attached to the one they were in.

Derek and Stiles were the first to awaken, like light sleepers that they were. Derek shook the rest of them awake while Stiles explored the space they were in.

“Where do you thi-” Stiles’ question was cut off by his dad.

“What the hell? Why’s Hale here? On that note, where are we?” Alex Stilinski hadn’t become the sheriff for nothing, and quickly picked up who was in the room with them. “Stiles, Scott, why are you two here?”

A flash of white light interrupted him.

“I brought you here to show you what has happened and will happen in Beacon Hills,” The being said. “They will be in the form of episodes. Stiles, you have the remote in your chair. My name is unimportant, but please refer to me as Theia if you need anything, they/them pronouns. The doors lead to a bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen, with all the amenities you would expect in each. Enjoy!”

The pack turned to Stiles simultaneously, looking at the honey-eyed teen. They pouted at him, and Alex watched as Stiles crumbled under their looks.

“ _Fine,_ you assholes,” He threw his hands up. “One episode, then I’ll do it.” He turned to his dad, smiling nervously. “So, you remember that day you found me in the preserve? When you were looking for that half-body?” At his dad’s nod, he slumped. “Scott was bitten by a werewolf that day. The rest of these puppies-” He waved to the pack- “are werewolves too. Now can we _please_ get started with this?”

They collapsed into the chairs, Stiles flopping down gracelessly into the red-and-black beanbag in the front.

He clicked on, and the wall lit up.


	2. Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching S1E1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TW.
> 
> *big thanks to Joksey*
> 
> Bold is onscreen

##  **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

**_[On a dark and foggy night, several deputies from the Beacon County Sheriff's Department pulled up to the Beacon Hills Preserve in their police cruisers. At least a dozen officers get out of their vehicles, some with K9 unit dogs who are barking and whimpering amongst the radio chatter. Flashlights in hand, the deputies begin their search in the woods.]_ **

“This is  _ that _ night, isn’t it.” Derek said, frowning. Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand in apology.

##  **MCCALL HOUSE**

**_[Scott McCall is sitting on his bed in his room, wearing only a pair of gym shorts, as he re-threads the laces on his lacrosse stick. Once he's determined that the net on his stick is secure enough, he tosses the stick on his bed before walking toward the bathroom door, where he has a bar mounted on the lintel. After doing a series of chin-ups, Scott goes into the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and washes his face before bed.]_ **

“Wow, McCall,” Jackson said. “You actually tried to get on the first line before the bite!”

“Unlike you, some of us need to try to get places.” Scott snarled back, though the two quieted at a Mom Look TM from Stiles. The Sheriff was, once again, confused by the dynamic in this group.

**_[Suddenly, Scott hears a noise outside and pauses to listen for danger. The scene cuts to the front porch, where Scott, now in a red hoodie, walks outside with a wooden baseball bat in hand as he investigates what is causing the noise. Suddenly, a figure appears, hanging from the roof. Scott yelps in terror, almost hitting the person in the face with his bat until he realizes that it's Stiles Stilinski, his best friend, who is yelping just as loudly.]_ **

“Stiles, why were- You know, I’m not even gonna ask anymore.” Noah decided after seeing his son’s mock-innocent look. Stiles smirked at his dad.

**SCOTT & STILES: ** **_[Simultaneously]_ ** **AHH! AHHH! AHHHH!**

**_[Scott huffs in frustration and annoyance before lowering his bat.]_ **

**SCOTT: Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!**

**_[Stiles looks just as exasperated as Scott as he eyes the bat in his best friend's hands.]_ **

**STILES: You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?**

**SCOTT:** **_[Annoyed]_ ** **I thought you were a predator!**

**STILES: A pre... Wha?**

**_[Stiles looks at Scott, clearly appalled by the implication, before scoffing and changing the subject to why he's there.]_ **

**STILES: Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called-- they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Frowns]_ ** **For what?**

**_[Stiles has difficulty concealing his glee regarding his answer.]_ **

**STILES: Two joggers found a body in the woods.**

“And so, the trouble started with me and Scotty in the woods.” Stiles nodded, snuggling into his beanbag.

**_[Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, Stiles lands on his feet in front of Scott, who still looks confused.]_ **

**SCOTT: What, a dead body?** **_Stiles reaches up and leans on the railing to look at Scott at eye-level with a sarcastic expression.]_ **

**STILES: No, a body of water.**

**_[Stiles rolls his eyes.]_ **

**STILES: Yes, dumbass, a dead body!**

“Why was I joking about that?!” Stiles shook his head, flailing a bit. “Seriously,  _ why?! _ An idiot, I am.”

“Well, I’m not disagreeing, Mom.” Jackson said, smirking.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed, staring at the blond. Then he smirked, slowly, playfully.

“Five.” Stiles nearly whispered. Jackson’s eyes widened. As Stiles counted down, he took off.

As soon as Stiles got to one, he pounced, chasing after the panicking werewolf. Cackling, he sped after him, slowly gaining on him. The rest of the pack gaped at the two as they grappled, Stiles poking at Jackson’s stomach until he screamed.

“I yield! Sitles, I yield!”

“Good to know I can still make you lose it, Whittemore.” Stiles said, pulling the blond up smugly. “It’s been years, but here we are.”

He shrugged at Scott’s incredulous look.

“Jackson and I were friends before the Glitter Carrot Debacle.”

Danny and Jackson shuddered at the reminder.

“ _ Please _ never bring  _ that _ up again.” Lydia said delicately. They looked back at the screen, Stiles and Jackson sitting back down.

**_[Scott looks unnerved about this news as Stiles climbs over the railing to join him on the porch.]_ **

**SCOTT: You mean, like,** **_murdered_ ** **?**

**STILES: Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Frowns]_ ** **Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?**

**_[Stiles becomes overwhelmed with glee at the drama of this situation as he finishes the story.]_ **

**STILES: That's the best part-- they only found** **_half_ ** **.**

**_[Stiles' tone of voice changes, making it clear that Scott doesn't have any say in what happens next.]_ **

**STILES: We're going.**

“Stiles, you need to stop looking into my cases.” the Sheriff sighed. He  _ knew _ his son wouldn’t stop, even if he was grounded. Rather, keeping Stiles in his room would make him even  _ more _ determined to solve cases- and he  _ did _ . He did all the cases the force couldn’t solve, and  _ that _ was why he was such a great researcher.

Well, that and his mom.

##  **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

**_[The two pull into the preserve in Stiles' teal blue Jeep, illuminating the sign warning against entry after dark with the Jeep's headlights. Stiles gets out with a flashlight in hand. Scott follows, hurrying to keep up with him as they walk in the dark woods.]_ **

**SCOTT: We're seriously doing this?**

**STILES: You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.**

**SCOTT: I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow.**

**STILES:** **_[Snidely]_ ** **Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.**

**SCOTT: No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line.**

**_[Stiles looks back at Scott in disbelief.]_ **

**STILES: Hey, that's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.**

**_[The boys walk in silence for a beat before Scott speaks up in the same sarcastic tone Stiles used.]_ **

**SCOTT: Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?**

**_[Stiles looks somewhat sheepish in response to this question.]_ **

**STILES: Huh. I didn't even think about that.**

**SCOTT: And, uh... what if whoever killed the body is still out here?**

**STILES:** **_[Embarrassed]_ ** **Also something I didn't think about.**

**_[Scott rolls his eyes in amusement as the two start to hike up a hill.]_ **

**SCOTT: It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail.**

**STILES: I know.**

**_[Scott's breathing starts to become rapid, shallow, and wheezy as the two continue up the hill, with Scott struggling to keep up with Stiles' quick pace.]_ **

**SCOTT:** **_[Gasping]_ ** **Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?**

“Damn, I almost forgot you had asthma before the bite.” Noah said softly, frowning at the dark screen.

**_[Scott leans his back against a nearby tree as he pulls his inhaler out of his pocket. However, when Stiles keeps pushing on, Scott continues to make his way up the hill after him. When they see a handful of people ahead of them waving flashlights around as part of the search, Stiles and Scott dive behind a large fallen tree branch as they plan their next move, turning off the flashlight so they don't attract attention. Unfortunately for them both, Stiles' impatience eventually wins out, and he whispers back to Scott as he jumps up and runs toward the action.]_ **

**SCOTT: Wait!**

**STILES: Come on!**

**_[Scott, still wheezing, tries to stop Stiles to no avail.]_ **

**SCOTT: Stiles! Wait up!**

**_[Scott quickly takes a hit from his inhaler before scrambling to catch up with him. He tries his best to call after his best friend without also alerting anyone else that they are there.]_ **

**SCOTT: Stiles!** **_Stiles_ ** **!**

**_[Stiles finally hears the last attempt to call his name, but the split second of distraction caused the nearby K9 officer to start barking at him, scaring him so much he falls backwards onto the ground. The deputy with the search dog immediately points his flashlight at Stiles as he tries to recover from the shock.]_ **

**DEPUTY: Hold it right there!**

“Okay, first, that  _ hurt! _ ” Stiles complained. “Second, who was that guy? Must’ve been a newbie, cause all the deputies know me.”

“Yeah, he was a newbie and  _ very _ inexperienced.” Noah said with a shudder. “Couldn’t even get out of handcuffs!”

“ _ I _ can get out of handcuffs, Dad.” Stiles pointed out. “I’ve  _ been _ able to get out of them since before I could read.”

The pack stared at him in shock.

**_[Stiles puts his hands up while Scott, several meters behind him, hides behind a nearby tree, pressing his back to it and closing his eyes as though it will keep him from being seen. Just then, another male voice is heard-- it is Noah Stilinski, Stiles' father and the sheriff of Beacon County.]_ **

**STILINSKI: Hang on, hang on...**

**_[Stiles stands up on his feet, shielding his eyes from the bright flashlight held toward him by the deputy.]_ **

**STILINSKI:** **_[Sighs]_ ** **This little delinquent belongs to me.**

**_[Stiles, trying to play it cool, greets his dad warmly.]_ **

**STILES: Dad, how are you doing?**

**_[Sheriff Stilinski looks at Stiles with a mix of frustration, exasperation, and exhaustion.]_ **

**STILINSKI: So, do you, uh, listen in to** **_all_ ** **of my phone calls?**

**_[Stiles laughs sheepishly.]_ **

**STILES: No. Heh...**

**_[The sheriff gives Stiles a look, and Stiles finishes his sentence.]_ **

**STILES: ...Not the boring ones.**

**_[The sheriff just sighs and nods as though he's accepted this truth about his son before looking around the surrounding area.]_ **

**STILINSKI: Now, where's your usual partner in crime?**

**_[Stiles immediately tries to play dumb as it starts to rain.]_ **

**STILES: Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow.**

**_[The sheriff looks at Stiles in disbelief as he continues to lie.]_ **

**STILES: It's just me... In the woods... Alone..**

“Why the hell did I believe that?”

**_[It is obvious that the sheriff doesn't buy what Stiles is saying, and he lifts his flashlight and tries to get a look around to find Scott, who is still hiding behind the tree.]_ **

**STILINSKI: Scott, you out there? Scott?**

**_[After a moment, when Scott doesn't materialize in front of him, Sheriff Stilinski reluctantly determines that Scott isn't with Stiles after all. He then sighs before grabbing Stiles roughly by the back of the neck and steering him toward the entrance to the preserve.]_ **

**STILINSKI: Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car... And then you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called "invasion of privacy".**

**_[As Stiles and the sheriff leave, Scott closes his eyes and hits the back of his head on the tree, mouthing "Damn!" under his breath when he realizes that by hiding himself, he lost his ride home. Scott waits until the coast is clear before heading in the opposite direction through the woods, following the same path he and Stiles took to get there.]_ **

“Next time, Scotty, start walking if I’m caught.” Stiles advised.

**_[Thunder and lightning flickers overhead as Scott carefully makes his way back, pulling up the hood to his sweatshirt to try to keep his head dry from the steady rain. It's evident that he's unnerved by the sounds of the forest animals around him, but when he makes it to a foggy clearing, he becomes unnerved by the fact that it falls totally silent. He pulls his inhaler out of his hoodie once again and shakes it, intending to take another hit when suddenly, a herd of deer begin frantically stampeding toward him, trampling him over and causing his inhaler to fly several meters away.]_ **

**_[Once the deer have cleared out, Scott, still in shock, gets to his feet and starts looking for his inhaler using his cell phone as a light source. He's about to search through a pile of dead leaves when he's startled when he instead uncovers the top half of the body that Stiles had told him about-- young, white, with dark hair and very clearly bisected at the waist. The shock of this sight stuns him so badly that he loses his balance and tumbles down the hill behind him and into a ravine.]_ **

Derek paled, staring at his sister’s face.

“ _ Krew na podłodze, bruzdy w betonie _ .” Stiles muttered, smacking himself in the forehead repeatedly.

Noah looked up at the Polish as the pack cocked their heads as one.

“ _ Chodź tu, synu. _ ” he said, pulling Stiles down onto his lap (like he’d done so many times when it got too much for the ADHD-ridden boy.) Scott crawled over to his brother, lightly kicking (maybe not so lightly Jackson) anyone in his way and snuffled into Stiles’ other side.

**_[Scott, shaken, stands to his feet with a groan, using a fallen tree trunk to help himself up due to the aches and pains caused by his fall. He makes his way quickly through the woods, wanting nothing more than to get out of there as soon as possible, when all of the sudden, a growl from behind him causes him to freeze in fear. He slowly turns around, only to find a large, bestial wolf with glowing red eyes standing before him.]_ **

**_[Scott barely has time to gasp before the beast leaps toward him, causing him to fall backward onto the ground. Though Scott attempts to crawl away, the wolf grabs him by the ankles and pulls him backwards before viciously biting him on his right hip, causing Scott to roar in pain.]_ **

**SCOTT: AHHHHH!**

**_[Panicked, Scott scrambles through the woods, tripping and tumbling all the way as he desperately tries to evade whatever bit him. When Scott finally makes it to the nearest road, he stops just before being hit by someone driving a burgundy SUV, who manages to swerve away from him just in the nick of time. Finally more or less safe, Scott takes a moment to lift the hem of his hoodie up, examining the large bite wound on his hip with horror as the rain continues to pour down around him. Suddenly, a loud wolf howl is heard from in the woods, which only makes Scott more concerned.]_ **

**TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS**

##  **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[Scott is riding his mountain bike through the school parking lot, where he jumps off just as he makes it to the bike rack in front of the school. He takes off his helmet and hangs it on the handlebars, adjusting his backpack with his lacrosse stick strapped to the back just as Jackson Whittemore, driving a silver Porsche, pulls into the parking spot next to him. Jackson gets out of the car, hitting Scott in the back with the door before shooting him a nasty look.]_ **

**JACKSON: Dude! Watch the paint job.**

“Uh, no?” Stiles said, staring at him. “You, unlike most of us, can afford it."

Jackson just smiled, happy that his pack-mom felt better.

**_[Scott looks at him with an offended expression, but before they can interact further, an unseen male student calls out to him.]_ **

**RANDOM GUY: Yo, Jackson! Let's go, bro.**

**_[Jackson walks away without another word, though he does turn his head back to shoot Scott a glare before he leaves.]_ **

**_[The scene cuts to the front of the school, where Scott has met up with Stiles. They both talk about the previous night's events as they walk toward the entrance.]_ **

**STILES: Okay, let's see this thing.**

**_[Scott lifts up his shirt to show Stiles his bite wound, which is covered with gauze and tape that has a small amount of blood leaking through.]_ **

**STILES: Ooh!**

**SCOTT: Yeah...**

**_[Stiles pokes the bandage, which causes Scott to flinch in pain.]_ **

**STILES: Whoa!**

**_[Scott pulls his shirt back down as the two resume their walk into the school.]_ **

**SCOTT: It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf.**

**_[Stiles looks at Scott with disbelief.]_ **

**STILES: A wolf bit you?**

**SCOTT: Uh-huh.**

**_[Stiles shakes his head and gives him a look that says he thinks Scott is being dense.]_ **

**STILES: No, not a chance.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Confused]_ ** **I heard a wolf howling.**

**_[Stiles scoffs and continues to shake his head in response to Scott's argument.]_ **

**STILES: No, you didn't.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Frustrated]_ ** **What do you mean, "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?**

**STILES: Because California doesn't** **_have_ ** **wolves, okay? Not in, like, sixty years.**

**_[Scott looks surprised by this news as the two stop on the staircase. Stiles turns around to face Scott with a serious expression.]_ **

**SCOTT: Really?**

**STILES: Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.**

“Except werewolves, apparently.” Noah commented.

“-And Kanimas, fox demons, werecoyotes, blah blah blah.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “There were one or two pixie infestations-”

“Don’t even, Stiles.” Erica growled, glaring at him. “ _ Goddammit.  _ I can hear you laughing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rica.” Stiles denied with a poker face, though his eyes showed exactly how much he was enjoying this.

**SCOTT: All right. Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I** **_found the body_ ** **.**

**_[Stiles' demeanor instantly changes from exasperated to gleeful at the sound of this news.]_ **

**STILES: You-- are you kidding me?**

**SCOTT: No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month.**

**STILES: Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since--**

**_[Stiles loses his train of thought when he sees Lydia Martin, Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School, walking up the stairs toward the school, and abandons his train of thought in favor of trying to catch her attention.]_ **

**STILES: --Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia! You look--**

**_[Lydia continues to walk right past Stiles, completely oblivious to the fact that he was talking to her.]_ **

“Fuck you, Lydia,” Scott said with a puppy-frown. At her shocked expression, he frowned even harder. “You’ve pretended my brother didn’t exist for eight years and then-” he cut off, his expression filling with pain.

**STILES: --Like you're gonna ignore me...**

**_[Stiles looks back at Scott with an irritable expression.]_ **

**STILES: You're the cause of this, you know.**

**_[Scott rolls his eyes in response to this comment.]_ **

**SCOTT: Uh-huh.**

**STILES: Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been** **_Scarlet-Nerded_ ** **by you.**

**ENGLISH CLASS**

**_[Scott and Stiles enter their first period English class and take their seats, where the teacher, Mr. Curtis, immediately begins the lecture without introduction.]_ **

  1. **CURTIS: As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night.**



**_[Scott grins and looks over at Stiles, who is in the desk one row and one column behind him and who winks at him knowingly.]_ **

  1. **CURTIS: And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk outlining this semester.**



**_[Scott and Stiles once again share an unexcited look before suddenly, Scott hears a phone ring so loudly that he believes it to be right next to him. However, when he looks around the room, he sees no one else reacting to the noise, causing him to frown in confusion. Eventually, the sound of a female voice draws his attention to the row of windows to his left, through which he sees a young brunette woman sitting on a bench at the bottom of the stairs to the front entrance to the school. She has just answered the phone, which she has braced between her ear and her shoulder so she can dig through her gray canvas bag. The fact that he can hear her speaking like she's sitting right in front of him only makes him more confused.]_ **

“So  _ that’s _ when this started?” Stiles said in surprise. “ _ Fuck. _ ” He said empathetically.

**ALLISON:** **_Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it._ **

**_[Her mother says something unintelligible on the other end of the line.]_ **

**ALLISON:** **_Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya._ **

**_[Allison hangs up and puts her phone away. Scott continues to eavesdrop as the vice principal of the school comes out to greet her.]_ **

**VICE PRINCIPAL:** **_Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?_ **

**ALLISON:** **_No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family._ **

**_[Scott, still looking alarmed, tracks Allison with his eyes until she is walked into the school and through the hallway by the vice principal.]_ **

**VICE PRINCIPAL:** **_Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while._ **

**_[The vice principal walks Allison into the classroom, where he introduces her to the other students.]_ **

**VICE PRINCIPAL: Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.**

**_[Allison, who looks nervous, smiles weakly before finding the only open seat in the class, which just happens to be the seat behind Scott and to the right of Stiles, the latter of whom smiles at her awkwardly as she sits down. Scott, having heard her conversation with her mother earlier, knows that she forgot a pen and offers her one of his own. Allison looks surprised by the gesture, but smiles at him gratefully.]_ **

**ALLISON: Thanks.**

**_[Scott smiles back at her in a way that indicates that he is starting to fall for her already before turning back around in his seat so she can't see him blush. The English teacher then picks up where he left off as Allison looks confused by this interaction.]_ **

**TEACHER: We'll begin with Kafka's** **_Metamorphosis_ ** **on page one-thirty-three.**

“That was a fun one!” Stiles exclaimed. “I loved how it showed Greor’s abandonment issues and the way he slowly started losing touch with his humani- Why are you looking at me like that, Lyds?”

“Huh, I never realized you actually knew what we were stu-”

He cut her off, voice as cold at 

##  **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[After class ends, the students file out and go to their lockers. Scott's locker is across the hallway and several meters down from Allison's, and when Scott catches her eye, Allison smiles at him. Just then, Lydia approaches Allison and strikes up a conversation, and Scott continues to watch them from afar and eavesdrop on them with his newly-enhanced hearing as Stiles and their friend Harley join him by his own locker.]_ **

**LYDIA:** **_That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?_ **

**ALLISON:** **_My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco._ **

**LYDIA:** **_And_ ** **you** **_are my new best friend._ **

**_[Just then, Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, joins them as well. Lydia greets him warmly as he puts his arm around her waist, though it makes Allison feel uncomfortable.]_ **

**JACKSON:** **_Heyyy._ **

**LYDIA:** **_Hey, Jackson_ ** **.**

**_[Jackson and Lydia share a kiss. Meanwhile, across the hall, Harley, who is also watching the scene go down in front of them, looks at Scott and Stiles incredulously, though Scott is too busy listening to Allison, Lydia, and Jackson's conversation to hear her.]_ **

**HARLEY: Can someone tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?**

**_[Though Harley was obviously being facetious, Stiles replies with a genuine answer.]_ **

**STILES: Because she's hot.**

**_[Harley gives him a look, but Stiles still doesn't get it and shrugs before finishing his thought.]_ **

**STILES: Beautiful people herd together.**

**_[Scott is so distracted by listening to Allison, Lydia and Jackson talk that he doesn't even react to Harley and Stiles' argument.]_ **

**LYDIA:** **_So, this weekend, there's a party._ **

**ALLISON:** **_A party?_ **

**JACKSON:** **_Yeah, Friday night. You should come._ **

**_[Allison looks slightly bashful when she replies.]_ **

**ALLISON:** **_Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking._ **

**_[Lydia and Jackson both look disappointed by this response. Meanwhile, Harley and Stiles have a very animated debate going on that cannot be heard because the entirety of Scott's attention is being focused on Allison.]_ **

**JACKSON:** **_You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage._ **

**ALLISON:** **_You mean like football?_ **

**_[Jackson laughs as though she was kidding.]_ **

**JACKSON:** **_Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years._ **

**_[Lydia looks at Jackson with a loving expression as she ruffles his hair.]_ **

**LYDIA:** **_Because of a certain team captain..._ **

**_[Jackson smirks smugly at the compliment.]_ **

**JACKSON:** **_Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else--_ **

**_[Allison cuts him off in an attempt to talk her way out of it, only to be interrupted herself by Lydia, who makes the decision for her.]_ **

**ALLISON:** **_Well, I was going to--_ **

**LYDIA:** **_Perfect! You're coming._ **

**_[Lydia grabs Allison by the hand and drags her to the lacrosse field, with Allison giving Scott one last look before she goes.]_ **

**LACROSSE FIELD**

**_[The lacrosse team has gathered on the lacrosse field, where the players are warming up by passing the ball back and forth as other students congregate in the bleachers to watch the team play. Scott and Stiles are in the middle of a conversation as they quickly jog toward the field. In a change in dynamics from the previous night, it is now Stiles who is out of breath and trying to keep up with Scott, who seems unfazed by the exertion.]_ **

**STILES: But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?**

**_[It's clear by Scott's tone of voice that, while he feels bad for that side effect of potentially making first line, he's not going to be talked out of trying out.]_ **

**SCOTT: I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines.**

**_[Scott drops his bag near the bench.]_ **

**SCOTT: This season, I make first line.**

**_[Scott is distracted by the sight of Allison and Lydia sitting down in the bleachers so they can watch the team play. Allison smiles at him, but before he can smile back, Coach Bobby Finstock appears in front of him and yells his name.]_ **

**COACH: McCall!**

**SCOTT: Yeah?**

**_[Coach roughly tosses a lacrosse stick with a much bigger net and a bigger helmet to Scott, who catches them after they smack him on the chest. Scott's eyes narrow in confusion.]_ **

**COACH: You're on goal.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Frowns]_ ** **I've never played...**

**COACH: I know-- scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first-day-back thing.**

**_[Coach smacks Scott on the shoulder for emphasis.]_ **

**COACH: Get 'em energized! Fired up!**

**_[It is clear by the look on Scott's face that he doesn't have a good feeling about this.]_ **

**SCOTT: ...What about me?**

**COACH: Try not to take any in the face.**

**_[Coach smacks Scott lightly on the cheek with the palm of his hand before turning toward the field to start the try-outs.]_ **

**COACH: Let's go! Come on!**

**_[In the stands, Lydia looks at Scott curiously, as though she had never noticed him before, and Allison is staring at him as well. Scott reluctantly takes his place in the goal and prepares for practice to start. Just then, his superhuman hearing kicks in once again, allowing him to listen in on Allison and Lydia's conversation.]_ **

**ALLISON:** **_Who is that?_ **

**_[Allison jerks her head in Scott's direction.]_ **

**LYDIA:** **_Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?_ **

**_[Scott cocks his head in confusion as he stares at them, but they don't seem to notice. Allison smiles in response to Lydia's question.]_ **

**ALLISON:** **_He's in my English class._ **

**_[Unfortunately for Scott, the fact that he's distracted and his extra-sensitive ears cause him to flinch and cover his ears in pain when the assistant coach blows the whistle to start the practice. This makes him a prime target for Jackson, who takes a shot at the goal while Scott is still recovering. The ball hits him right in the front of his helmet with so much force that he's knocked backwards onto the ground. Coach Finstock, Jackson, and the rest of the team members immediately start laughing and making fun of him.]_ **

**JACKSON: Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!**

**_[Scott, now determined to prove himself, stands to his feet and shakes out his shoulders in preparation for the next shot. The next player tosses the ball towards him, and Scott catches it easily, to the point where he's visibly stunned that he was able to do so. This sentiment is shared by the rest of his teammates, Stiles included, who then cheers happily for his friend.]_ **

**STILES: Yeah!!!**

**_[The next four shots are caught by Scott just as easily, and Coach Finstock simply stares at Scott with his mouth open as though he can't believe what he's seeing. Allison smiles when she sees Scott's performance, and even Lydia is clearly impressed by what she sees. Scott's hearing once again picks up on their conversation while he gets ready for the next shot.]_ **

**ALLISON:** **_He seems like he's pretty good._ **

**_[For once, Lydia isn't putting on her mean-girl act or pretending to be someone she's not when she replies to Allison's statement.]_ **

**LYDIA: Yeah,** **_very_ ** **good.**

**_[Scott is practically giddy as he bounces on the balls of his feet and smiles, which only makes Jackson more angry. Intent to take Scott down a peg so that he's back in the spotlight, he slams the top of his stick against the player who was set to practice his goals and ditches him in line. Scott tenses when he sees this and prepares for the worst.]_ **

**SCOTT: Oh, God...**

**_[Jackson runs as fast as he can toward the goal and tosses the ball with all the force he can muster, but to Scott, the ball seems to be moving in slow-motion, allowing him to catch it without hesitation. Both Stiles and Lydia stand to their feet to cheer Scott on, much to Scott's surprise.]_ **

**STILES: YEAH!!!!**

**LYDIA: WOOOO!**

**STILES: THAT'S MY FRIEND!**

**_[Jackson is appalled by the fact that Scott got one over on him, and Lydia gives Jackson a very pointed look, as if to say, "Is that all you've got?" This does nothing but make Jackson more furious with Scott for taking his glory as the best player on the team. Allison watches Scott with interest as he throws a back-shot at the assistant coach, who just barely catches it with his own stick.]_ **

##  **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

**_[Scott and Stiles have just crossed the creek in the nature preserve as they attempt to find both the top half of the body Scott found the night before as well as the inhaler he dropped in the process. The two are talking about the day's practice as their feet get wet in the water.]_ **

**SCOTT: I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things.**

**STILES: Smell things? Like what?**

**SCOTT: Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.**

**_[Stiles makes a face as though he thinks Scott is crazy.]_ **

**STILES: I don't even have any mint mojito--**

**_[Stiles checks the inner breast pocket of his blazer and finds, much to his surprise, that there is a single piece of folded-up mint mojito gum, just as Scott sensed. Scott raises both of his arms to the side as if to say, "I told you so." Stiles considers this for a moment before he continues.]_ **

**STILES: So all this started with the bite?**

**_[Stiles seems to find this intriguing, while Scott, ever the nurse's son, is concerned that something is wrong with him.]_ **

**SCOTT: What if it's like an infection? Like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?**

**_[Stiles gets a small smirk on his face before trying to make himself look as serious as possible, which Scott, who is walking in front of him, doesn't catch.]_ **

**STILES: You know what? I actually think I've heard of this-- it's a specific kind of infection.**

**SCOTT: Are you serious?**

**STILES: Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called** **_lycanthropy._ **

**_[Scott, still not realizing that Stiles is messing with him, starts to panic.]_ **

**SCOTT: What's that? Is that bad?**

**STILES: Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month.**

**SCOTT: Once a month?**

**STILES: Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon. Aroooo!**

**_[Stiles fake-howls like a wolf, and Scott, annoyed, shoves him away, causing Stiles to giggle in amusement.]_ **

**STILES: Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling!**

**SCOTT: Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me!**

**STILES: I know! You're a Werewolf! Rawrrr!**

**_[Scott is clearly not impressed by this joke, and Stiles' demeanor becomes serious.]_ **

**STILES: Okay,** **_obviously_ ** **I'm kidding. But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.**

**_[Scott stops walking and looks around, frowning when he doesn't see anything remarkable where they're standing.]_ **

**SCOTT: No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler...**

**STILES: Maybe the killer moved the body?**

**SCOTT: If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are, like, eighty bucks.**

**_[Scott and Stiles are still looking around when suddenly, a man in his early twenties with pale skin, black hair, a black leather jacket, and a scowl appears in front of them.]_ **

**DEREK: What are you doing here?**

**_[When Scott and Stiles, both of whom are visibly panicking, don't respond, the man's tone gets even gruffer.]_ **

**DEREK: Huh? This is private property.**

**STILES: Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know.**

**_[Derek's attention is focused on Scott, who picks up where Stiles left off to try to relieve the tension.]_ **

**SCOTT: Yeah, we were just looking for something, but...**

**_[Scott was about to continue until Derek glared at him, after which point Scott loses his nerve and drops the subject.]_ **

**SCOTT: ...Uh, forget it.**

**_[Suddenly, Derek tosses Scott's inhaler at him before turning and heading back the way he came without a word, giving Scott one last look and seemingly paying Stiles no attention whatsoever. Scott sighs and gets ready to turn back the opposite direction.]_ **

**SCOTT: Um... All right, come on, I gotta get to work.**

**_[Before Scott can move, Stiles holds his hand to physically stop him from walking away.]_ **

**STILES: Dude, that was Derek Hale!**

“Really?!” Derek said, turning to Stiles and raising an expressive eyebrow.

**_[When Scott looks at Stiles blankly, Stiles' expression becomes incredulous.]_ **

**STILES: You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Frowns]_ ** **Remember what?**

**STILES: His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago.**

**_[Scott looks both intrigued and concerned by this news.]_ **

**SCOTT: I wonder what he's doing back...**

**_[Stiles scoffs, as though he thinks that nothing good can come of it, before walking away.]_ **

**STILES: Come on.**

**_[Stiles finally turns back, and Scott, still looking toward where Derek headed out, slowly follows behind him.]_ **

##  **BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC**

**_[Night has fallen, and another thunderstorm has just started up as Scott walks to the front entrance of the animal clinic where he works as a veterinary technician. He looks outside with a concerned expression before locking the door and turning the sign on the door so it reads "CLOSED" instead of "OPEN".]_ **

**_[In the employee bathroom, Scott has just set a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some bandages on the shelf above the sink before lifting his shirt to change his dressing. However, when he peels away the tape and bloody gauze covering the bite he sustained the previous evening, he is stunned to find that it has already miraculously healed in less than one full day, with no scar or any mark whatsoever to indicate he had been injured at all. Scott gapes at himself in the reflection of the mirror for a moment while he ponders this situation.]_ **

**_[After apparently shrugging off the strange healing of his wounds, he gets back to work. He's in the middle of dragging a large bag of cat food into the "cat clinic" when he greets the cats who are boarded there.]_ **

**SCOTT: Hey, kitties.**

**_[Suddenly, the cats get extremely stirred up and start growling, meowing, and pawing at the cages in an attempt to get out to either flee or fight. Scott is so overwhelmed by the bizarre situations that keep happening to him that he hurries quickly out of the cat clinic before any of the boarders can hurt themselves or him.]_ **

**_[Scott is just about to close up the clinic for the night when he senses something outside. Just then, a soaking wet Allison appears at the front door, crying and frantically pounding on the door with her fist. After Scott gets over the shock of seeing her so unexpectedly, he unlocks and opens the front door before greeting her awkwardly, unsure of what he should be expecting.]_ **

**SCOTT: Hi...**

**_[It's obvious that Allison is distraught about something, and she wastes no time rambling anxiously about what just happened to her.]_ **

**ALLISON: I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!**

**_[Scott, who is listening to Allison intently, immediately tries to calm her down to get more information.]_ **

**SCOTT: It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. Do you remember where it happened, so I can send Animal Control to find it?**

**ALLISON:** **_[Sobbing]_ ** **No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is--**

**SCOTT:** **_[Patiently]_ ** **Where is it?**

**ALLISON: It's in my car.**

**_[Scott follows Allison out into the pouring rain, where she has the dog, a white and gray collie, in the trunk of her hatchback car. The dog instantly starts growling at them, scaring Allison and causing her to jump backward. Scott, concerned, grabs her by the shoulders to steady her.]_ **

**SCOTT: You okay?**

**_[Allison nods as she catches her breath from all the crying, and Scott smiles gently.]_ **

**SCOTT: She's just frightened.**

**ALLISON: That makes two of us.**

**SCOTT: Let me see if I have any better luck.**

**_[Scott looks at the dog, maintaining eye contact and a stern look, which seems to instinctively trigger his newly-gained animal instincts. Suddenly, his irises glow bright gold, and the dog ultimately submits to him and stops growling.]_ **

**_[Inside the clinic, Scott and Allison have brought the dog to the exam room, where Scott is checking the dog out for injuries.]_ **

**SCOTT: I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now.**

**_[Allison nods gratefully, and Scott notices that she's shivering from the cold and the rain.]_ **

**SCOTT: I have another shirt in my bag...**

**ALLISON: Oh, I don't want to trouble you.**

**_[Scott grabs the shirt and hands it to her.]_ **

**SCOTT: Here.**

**_[Allison takes the shirt and goes into the other room to change. Scott catches a glimpse of Allison's bare back after she takes her shirt off, and the dog makes a harrumphing noise and sits up to give him a look, as though she's judging him. Scott makes a face at the dog in response.]_ **

**SCOTT: What? I didn't see anything.**

**_[Allison returns wearing his ivory long-sleeved t-shirt, looking slightly embarrassed.]_ **

**ALLISON: Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Frowns]_ ** **How come?**

**_[Allison looks down at the floor bashfully.]_ **

**ALLISON: I don't know... 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl.**

**_[Scott looks confused by this statement.]_ **

**SCOTT: ...You** **_are_ ** **a girl...**

**_[Allison laughs tiredly.]_ **

**ALLISON: I freaked out like a girly-girl, and I'm not a girly-girl.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Curiously]_ ** **What kind of girl are you?**

**ALLISON: Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was.**

**_[Scott smiles and tries to make her feel better.]_ **

**SCOTT: Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly-girl ever. It'd be pathetic.**

**ALLISON: Yeah, right...**

**_[Scott looks down at the dog, whose arm now has a yellow splint that Scott seems to have doodled on in the interim, and starts petting her comfortingly.]_ **

**SCOTT: So... It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want.**

**_[Allison looks pretty nervous about the prospect.]_ **

**ALLISON: I don't think so.**

**_[Scott smiles mischievously at Allison as if daring her to do it, knowing she'll feel better if she does.]_ **

**SCOTT: Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious.**

**_[Allison slowly reaches out and pets the dog along her side, and when she doesn't growl or try to move, Allison smiles and continues to pet her.]_ **

**SCOTT:** **_[Happily]_ ** **You see? She likes you.**

**_[Scott and Allison stare at each other for a long moment before Allison looks confused.]_ **

**ALLISON: What?**

**_[Scott, realizing his staring was a little intense, looks away bashfully.]_ **

**SCOTT: Uh. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek.**

**ALLISON: Oh... from the crying.**

**_[Allison wipes at her face to try to get it off but misses it, so Scott reaches out and gently brushes the eyelash off of her left cheekbone. Allison smiles, seemingly developing feelings for Scott just as he is for her.]_ **

**ALLISON: Thanks.**

**SCOTT: Yeah.**

**_[The scene cuts to the parking lot, where Scott has just walked Allison out to her car. Scott looks nervous as Allison opens the driver's side door and tosses her wet shirt on the passenger seat, stammering as he tries to summon the nerve to ask her out.]_ **

**SCOTT: So, um... I was wondering... I mean... Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?**

**_[Allison smiles when she realizes that she got called out on her fib from earlier.]_ **

**ALLISON: Family night was a total lie.**

**SCOTT: So, is that a yes? You'll go?**

**_[Allison smiles and nods in agreement.]_ **

**ALLISON: Definitely yes.**

**_[Scott looks so awestruck by this that it's almost as though he doesn't believe it's real.]_ **

##  **MCCALL HOUSE / BEACON HILLS PRESERVE**

**_[At the McCall house, Scott strips out of his wet clothes and flops down on his bed, still smiling in the afterglow of his interaction with Allison. Once he falls asleep, he flips from laying on his back to laying on his stomach, only to find that it is now day time and he's laying on a pile of leaves in a coyote den in the Beacon Hills Preserve.]_ **

**_[Once Scott gets out of the den, he sees the bestial wolf who bit him, though shrouded in fog, and starts running as fast as he can to evade him. He eventually jumps over a fence into a body of water, which causes him to frantically twist around until he realizes that he jumped into a neighbor's swimming pool, and that the neighbor in question is in the backyard, staring at him incredulously. Knowing that he has no good explanation for why he's in the man's pool in his boxers, Scott goes the polite route.]_ **

**SCOTT: Good morning!**

##  **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[The scene cuts to the high school, where Scott has just changed into his lacrosse gear in preparation for the final day of try-outs. He had just put his backpack into his locker when suddenly, Jackson appears, also in his lacrosse gear, and angrily slams his locker door closed, startling Scott.]_ **

**JACKSON: All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice.**

**_[Scott, not knowing what Jackson is talking about and overwhelmed by his intimidating demeanor, looks at him blankly.]_ **

**SCOTT: What?**

**_[Jackson repeats what he just said in a mockingly slow tone of voice, emphasizing every syllable as though Scott is stupid.]_ **

**JACKSON: Where. Are. You. Getting. Your.** **_Juice_ ** **?**

**_[Scott blinks earnestly, still not understanding the question.]_ **

**SCOTT: My mom does all the grocery shopping.**

**_[Jackson, thinking Scott is messing with him, is radiating with anger at this point, though he tries to keep his cool.]_ **

**JACKSON: Now, listen, McCall-- you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in** **_hell_ ** **you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost.**

**_[Scott finally understands what Jackson's talking about as his eyes widen in realization.]_ **

**SCOTT: Oh, you mean** **_steroids_ ** **!**

**_[Scott frowns as he considers Jackson's argument.]_ **

**SCOTT: Are** **_you_ ** **on steroids?**

**_[Jackson loses his patience and his temper as he shoves Scott against the locker and pins him there.]_ **

**JACKSON: What the hell is going on with you, McCall???**

**_[Scott, who is already under a lot of stress due to his current situation, ends up answering Jackson's question honestly.]_ **

**SCOTT: What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!**

**_[Jackson, still under the mistaken belief that Scott is mocking him, sneers angrily at his teammate.]_ **

**JACKSON: You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes.**

**_[Jackson angrily pounds his fist against the locker right by Scott's right ear for emphasis before smacking him hard on the shoulder and walking away, leaving a very overwhelmed Scott behind.]_ **

##  **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[On the high school lacrosse field, Scott is preparing to go on the field for try-outs when Stiles frantically runs up to talk to him.]_ **

**STILES: Scott! Scott, wait up.**

**SCOTT: Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man. Can it wait?**

**_[Scott tries to walk away, but Stiles grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes.]_ **

**STILES: Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!**

**SCOTT: Stiles, I gotta go.**

**_[Scott, distracted by the prospect of making first line, picks up his lacrosse stick and helmet before jogging onto the field.]_ **

**STILES: Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!**

**_[Stiles stops and looks sad when Scott is too preoccupied to hear him. His voice lowers to almost a whisper as he finishes his own thought.]_ **

**STILES: ...It was a wolf.**

**_[Coach Finstock has just moved to the center of the field, where he calls all of the players to circle around him.]_ **

**COACH: Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on!**

**_[Allison is on the sidelines, getting ready to settle down in the bleachers to watch the practice for the second day in a row. She waves at Scott, who waves back to her, though it doesn't escape Coach's notice.]_ **

**COACH: Got a question, McCall?**

**SCOTT:** **_[Confused]_ ** **What?**

**COACH: You raised your hand. You have a question?**

**SCOTT: Oh. No. I was just, uh...**

**_[Coach gives him an impatient look, so Scott drops the subject.]_ **

**SCOTT: Nothing. Sorry.**

**COACH: Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut?** **_You play_ ** **. Your parents are proud.**

**_[Coach shakes the face mask of the player standing in front of him to emphasize his point.]_ **

**COACH: Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh... cream cheese.**

**_[Coach Finstock smirks at Scott as he and the other players get psyched up for practice.]_ **

**COACH: Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!**

**_[At Coach Finstock's order, the players scatter on the field, cheering and whooping to get each other focused on practice.]_ **

**JACKSON: Let's go! Let's go!**

**_[Practice begins with the players doing a drill in which they pass the ball back and forth between each other. Scott bounces on the balls of his feet while he waits for the ball to be thrown his way. Once again, when the ball heads his way, he's shocked when he actually catches it with minimal effort. He starts running down the field, but when he spins around to avoid getting the ball stolen by another player, Jackson appears out of nowhere and tackles him hard. Jackson lifts up his helmet so he can smirk smugly at Scott before jogging away, which acts as the motivation Scott needs to get angry enough to tap into his newly-gained supernatural physical powers.]_ **

**_[Scott and Jackson are up against each other for the lacrosse equivalent of a kickoff, and the two stare at each other for a long moment until Coach Finstock blows the whistle. Much to Jackson's dismay, Scott easily snatches the ball before he can even react, forcing him to chase after him as fast as he can. Just like the previous day's practice, everything seems to slow down around Scott, allowing him to spin out of the way when the other players try to tackle him, jumping over another player's ankle when they try to trip him, and finally, doing a hands-free round-off flip over three players who attempted to knock him down together, and shooting the goal by throwing the ball between the goalie's legs.]_ **

**_[Scott gasps, clearly having difficulty believing what had just happened, and Jackson looks both furious and desperate to know what Scott's secret is. When Scott pumps his fists into the air, the other players run up to him and smack him affectionately on the shoulders, and Allison stands up in the stands to clap and cheer for him. Just then, Coach Finstock, who looks mad, calls him over.]_ **

**COACH: McCall! Get over here!**

**_[Scott, unsure of what to expect, jogs over to where Coach is standing and takes off his helmet.]_ **

**COACH: What in God's name was** **_that_ ** **? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?**

**_[Scott shakes his head.]_ **

**SCOTT: No, Coach.**

**COACH: What the hell was that?**

**SCOTT: I don't know. I-I was just trying to make the shot.**

**COACH: Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what?**

**_[Coach Finstock slaps Scott playfully on the arm.]_ **

**COACH: You're startin', buddy.**

**_[Coach squeezes Scott's shoulders with his hands.]_ **

**COACH: You made first line. Come on!**

**_[Scott is so excited that he bounces happily, and all the players on the field and bench clap for him except for Stiles, who seems concerned by the uncharacteristically athletic prowess Scott showed on the field.]_ **

##  **STILINSKI HOUSE**

**_[After practice, Stiles headed straight for his bedroom, where he began researching Werewolves on his computer. His online search starts with articles on Lycaon, said to be the first Werewolf, and moves on to articles about wolfsbane. Some time later, Stiles moves on to reading an old, battered book titled_ ** **The History of Lycanthropy** **_, before going back to the computer and searching online for articles about silver as a weakness of Werewolves. Finally, Stiles, looking concerned about what he's read so far, prints out an old sketch of a Hunter aiming a crossbow at a transformed Werewolf.]_ **

**_[Suddenly, the sound of knocking at Stiles' door startles him so badly that he nearly falls out of his chair, revealing that the floor is covered in computer printouts from his research. Stiles thinks for a moment on what to do next, ultimately closing his MacBook and walking over to open his bedroom door. When he finds Scott in the doorway, he sighs in relief before allowing Scott entry.]_ **

**STILES: Get in.**

**_[Scott walks into Stiles' bedroom just as Stiles closes the door.]_ **

**STILES: You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading-- websites, books, all this information.**

**_[Scott sets his backpack on the floor by Stiles' bed, his eyes widening when he sees all the paper covering the floor and desk.]_ **

**SCOTT: How much Adderall have you had today?**

**STILES: A lot.**

**_[Stiles shakes his head before changing the subject.]_ **

**STILES: Doesn't matter, okay? Just listen.**

**_[Scott takes a seat on Stiles' bed.]_ **

**SCOTT: Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?**

**_[Stiles is momentarily distracted by the point of summoning Scott to his house as he shares what he knows.]_ **

**STILES: No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale.**

**SCOTT: Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day?**

**STILES: Yeah!**

**_[Just then, Stiles remembers what he was trying to tell Scott.]_ **

**STILES: Yes. But that's not it, okay?**

**_[Scott frowns in confusion.]_ **

**SCOTT: What, then?**

**STILES: Remember the joke from the other day?**

**_[Stiles looks nervous about what he's going to say next, which only gets worse when Scott shakes his head, not knowing where Stiles is going with this.]_ **

**STILES: Not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods... I started doing all this reading.**

**_[Stiles stands to his feet, already sidetracked from his original point.]_ **

**STILES: Do you even know** **_why_ ** **a wolf howls?**

**SCOTT: Should I?**

**STILES: It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em.**

**SCOTT: A whole pack of wolves?**

**_[Stiles finally gets to the point in his typically blunt fashion.]_ **

**STILES: No-- Werewolves.**

**_[Scott, thinking this is just an elaborate joke on Stiles' part, starts to get irritated as he stands to his feet.]_ **

**SCOTT: Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour.**

**_[Scott picks up his backpack and gets ready to leave, but Stiles grabs him by the arm with one hand and presses his other against his chest so that he's forced to stay where he is while he tries to convince Scott that he's telling the truth.]_ **

**STILES: I saw you on the field today, Scott, okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible.**

**_[Scott tries to shrug off Stiles' accusation and once again tries to leave.]_ **

**SCOTT: Yeah, so I made a good shot.**

**_[Stiles grabs Scott's backpack and tosses it onto his bed to dig around inside of it for something.]_ **

**STILES: No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes? Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision, and the senses, and don't even** **_think_ ** **I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore.**

**SCOTT: Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow.**

**_[At the sound of this statement, Stiles becomes panicked, both for Scott's safety and that of people around him.]_ **

**STILES: Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?**

**_[Scott gets so upset that he starts to stutter as he argues with Stiles.]_ **

**SCOTT: What are you trying to do? I-I just made first line. I-I got a date with a girl who I can't** **_believe_ ** **wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?**

**STILES:** **_[Loudly]_ ** **I'm trying to help!**

**_[Stiles takes a deep breath before he continues in a softer tone of voice.]_ **

**STILES: You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the- the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.**

**SCOTT: Bloodlust?**

**STILES: Yeah, your urge to kill.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Irritably]_ ** **I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.**

**_[Stiles frantically grabs_ ** **The History of Lycanthropy** **_book off of his desk and starts reading aloud from it in an attempt to convince Scott that he is becoming a werewolf.]_ **

**STILES: You gotta hear this-- "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date.**

**_[Stiles stands to his feet and starts digging through Scott's backpack again.]_ **

**STILES: I'm gonna call her right now.**

**SCOTT:** **_[Yelps]_ ** **What are you doing?**

**_[Stiles grabs Scott's phone from his bag and starts to pull up Allison's number.]_ **

**STILES: I'm canceling the date.**

**SCOTT: No, give it to me!**

**_[Scott grabs the phone out of Stiles' hand, dropping it on the floor before shoving Stiles against the wall and raising his right fist, preparing to punch him in the face. However, after taking a deep breath, Scott lets go of Stiles and instead throws his desk chair across the room before coming back to himself. Stiles looks horrified, and Scott immediately begins to regret what he's just done. He looks at the floor with a shameful expression before muttering to Stiles under his breath.]_ **

**SCOTT: I'm sorry. I-I gotta go get ready for that party.**

**_[Scott picks up his phone and his backpack and heads for the door, giving Stiles one last apologetic look before he goes.]_ **

**SCOTT: I'm sorry.**

**_[Scott leaves, and Stiles lets out a long breath of relief. Still clearly upset, Stiles roughly picks up his desk chair and sets it to rights, freezing in horror when he sees that the leather cover on the chair has four long slits on the back that look like claw marks.]_ **

“If that ever happens again,” Scott turned to look at Stiles. “Please knock me out with the closest blunt object.”

“Can ravens take hold if rainbows are blue?” Stiles asked in response.

“If blue is black and ravens can fly, then perhaps jelly-beans can be lemon drops.” Scott stated seriously.

“ _...What? _ ” Derek asked, raising an impressive eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” The brunets said in unison, smirking at each other.

##  **MCCALL HOUSE**

**_[Scott has just finished taking a shower, and walks out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Once he enters his bedroom, he's startled to find his mother, Melissa McCall, standing outside the door waiting for him.]_ **

**SCOTT: Mom!**

**_[Melissa smiles at him.]_ **

**MELISSA: Is this a party or a date?**

**_[Scott smiles nervously.]_ **

**SCOTT: Maybe both.**

**MELISSA: And her name is?**

“Don’t assume, Melissa!” Stiles said at the screen. “Come. On.”

“And what would you know?” Scott asked, mock-seriously.

“That you’re as pan as me,” Stiles said, completely seriously. “Which is to say, like a frying pan.”

**SCOTT: Allison.**

**MELISSA: Allison. Nice.**

**_[Melissa holds out the keys to her car and hands them to Scott, who looks at her with gratitude.]_ **

**SCOTT: Thank you.**

**_[After a moment, Melissa narrows her eyes suspiciously.]_ **

**MELISSA: We don't need to have a talk, do we?**

**_[Scott groans and rolls his eyes.]_ **

**SCOTT: Mom, I'm** **_not_ ** **having the safe sex talk with you.**

“Ick!” Stiles exclaimed, lightening the mood.

**_[Melissa scoffs and makes a disgusted face.]_ **

**MELISSA: Oh, my God. No! I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back!**

**SCOTT:** **_[Alarmed]_ ** **Are you serious?**

**MELISSA: You bet your** **_ass_ ** **I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant sixteen-year-old. Come on!**

**_[Melissa holds out her hands to take the keys back.]_ **

##  **ARGENT HOUSE**

**_[Scott, who apparently talked his mother into still allowing him to use the car, pulls up in front of Allison's house. He's wearing a black and red patterned shirt with a green jacket and is nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits for his date to come out. After a moment, Allison opens the door and walks outside wearing jeans, a white blouse, and a black blazer. The two make eye contact with each other and smile as Allison walks toward the car.]_ **

“Ah, young love.” Stiles said mock-wisely.

##  **MARTIN HOUSE**

**_[Scott and Allison arrive at the party in the backyard. They walk through the house toward the back patio, where they find dozens of party attendees dancing and drinking around the swimming pool and the fire pits scattered across the yard. As they take the party in, Scott notices Derek Hale standing in the shadows behind a fire pit located by the gate to the yard. He and Scott stare at each other for a long moment as a nearby dog starts barking at Derek, who uses his animal instincts to quiet the dog with simply a look. Derek then resumes staring at Scott until Allison, noticing Scott's distraction, interrupts them.]_ **

**ALLISON: You okay?**

**_[Scott turns to look at Allison, breaking eye contact with Derek in the process.]_ **

**SCOTT: What? Yeah, I'm fine.**

**_[Scott looks back at where Derek was just standing, only to find that he has vanished. His gaze travels up to the roof, where he sees a shadowy figure leaping across the top of the Martin House under the full moon overhead, causing him to frown in concern. When he returns to looking at Allison, he notices that she's holding out her left hand and waiting for Scott to take it, which he finally does with a smile.]_ **

**_[The scene cuts to Scott and Allison dancing by the pool. Allison puts her right arm around his neck, and the two get closer and closer to each other. Allison runs her fingers through the back of Scott's hair with a smile before burrowing her face in his neck. This gives Scott the chance to keep looking around the yard. His gaze eventually falls onto Lydia and Jackson, who are making out against one of the support columns in front of the house; when Jackson starts kissing Lydia's neck, she catches Scott staring at her and stares at him back with an expression that indicates that she is interested in Scott.]_ **

“Lydia...” Jackson said. “Dammit, we’re not doing this again.” He got up, marched over to Stiles, and plopped down, his head landing in Stiles’ lap.

**_[Allison and Scott are nose-to-nose now, and just when it looks like they're about to kiss, Scott's fingers tighten around the back of Allison's jacket as the full moon finally starts to take effect in his body. He's suddenly stricken with a terrible headache caused by all of his senses being heightened all at once, and he groans as he clutches his temples with both hands. Allison stops dancing and looks at him with concern.]_ **

**ALLISON: Are you okay?**

**_[Scott continues to groan until the ache subsides slightly, opening his eyes just enough to see where he's going as he turns to go somewhere private and ride the sickness out.]_ **

**SCOTT: I'll be right back.**

**_[Scott heads inside the house, leaving Allison alone in the backyard. As Scott walks through the dining room, his vision starts to get shaky and blurry. He passes Stiles, who is wearing a lavender dress shirt and tie and is in the middle of a conversation with another male student when he sees Scott and looks at him with a worried expression.]_ **

**STILES: Yo, Scott, you good?**

**_[Scott is too overwhelmed to respond to Stiles' question and instead continues making his way through the house, passing Harley in the living room, who also seems concerned by Scott's obvious pain.]_ **

**HARLEY: Are you okay?**

**_[Scott pushes on through the foyer and out the front door, where he stumbles down the stone staircase to where he parked Melissa's car. Allison, looking both confused and hurt, follows Scott until she sees him get into the car and drive off without another word. Just then, she hears her name being called out.]_ **

**DEREK: Allison.**

**_[Allison turns around to see Derek standing behind her with a charming smile.]_ **

**DEREK: I'm a friend of Scott's.**

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Scott and Stiles muttered simultaneously.

**_[Allison looks back at the road that Scott took to get home before turning back toward Derek, who takes another step toward her.]_ **

**DEREK: My name's Derek.**

##  **MCCALL HOUSE**

**_[Scott has just rushed upstairs to his bedroom, where he locks the door before sliding down it into a crouching position. Directly in front of him is his open bedroom window, which gives him a perfect look at the full moon in the sky. Groaning in pain, he stumbles into the attached bathroom and strips out of his jacket and t-shirt before climbing into the bathtub and turning on the shower so that hot water pours over him. This seems to give him some momentary relief until he suddenly grits his teeth in pain and anxiously rubs his right hand over his face to try to distract himself from it. He seems to get a headache from his extra-heightened senses and grips the sides of the bathtub. Suddenly, his fingers start to ache, and when he looks down at the palms of his water-swollen hands, he is horrified to see his fingernails growing into long, sharp claws.]_ **

**_[Frantically getting out of the shower, Scott looks in the mirror over the medicine cabinet and is even more overwhelmed to find his canine teeth growing into fangs and his irises glowing a bright gold color. Just then, a loud pounding knock is heard on his bedroom door. The scene cuts to Scott's bedroom, where Scott is pressing his forehead and torso against the inside of the door.]_ **

**SCOTT: Go away.**

**_[Another knock is heard on the door before the visitor identifies himself.]_ **

**STILES: Scott, it's me.**

**_[Scott, realizing that it is his best friend and not his mother, unlocks his door but only allows Stiles to open it a few inches so that Stiles can hear him but not see him. Scott continues to lean his forehead against the door as he struggles to control his breathing.]_ **

**STILES: Let me in, Scott. I can help.**

**_[The thought of Stiles getting closer to him causes him to panic, as he's afraid of what will happen. Instead, Scott, lisping slightly due to his fangs, begs Stiles to leave instead.]_ **

**SCOTT: No! Listen, you gotta find Allison.**

**STILES: She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's-she's totally fine, all right?**

**_[Scott, frustrated, continues his argument.]_ **

**SCOTT: No, I think I know who it is--**

**_[Stiles is too overwhelmed by concern regarding Scott's current situation to pay attention to his protests and instead cuts him off with an exasperated tone of voice.]_ **

**STILES: Dude, just let me in! We can try--**

**_[Scott, in an effort to get Stiles to understand what he's trying to say, interrupts him as well.]_ **

**SCOTT: --It's** **_Derek_ ** **. Derek Hale is the Werewolf! He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods.**

“Am I  _ really _ the one who killed my sister?”

**_[Stiles' eyes widen in horror when he realizes the implications of this revelation.]_ **

**STILES: Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party...**

**_[Scott processes this for a short moment before he quickly shuts the door and locks it again. Out in the hallway, Stiles rattles the doorknob, and when he can't open the door, he starts to pound on it with his fist in an attempt to be let back in.]_ **

**STILES: Scott!**

**_[The scene cuts to outside the house, where Scott has just opened the window to his second-floor bedroom and jumped out. He lands on his feet on the ground below in a three-point stance, splashing in the rain puddle left from the previous night. Scott then completes his transformation into his Werewolf form, complete with a ridged brow, pointed ears, mutton chops, gold glowing eyes, claws, and fangs. Saliva drips from the tips of his elongated canine teeth as he looks up at the full moon and roars.]_ **

“You’re a dumbass, Scott.” Stiles said, slapping him upside the head.

##  **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE / ARGENT HOUSE**

**_[In the Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott jumps on top of Derek's car, which is parked just out front of the entrance sign. He looks inside to see that neither Allison nor Derek are there before he heads into the woods.]_ **

**_[Meanwhile, at the Argent House, Stiles has just arrived and immediately rushes out of the Jeep toward the front door, where he frantically rings the doorbell as he mutters under his breath.]_ **

**STILES: Come on... Come on... Come on...**

**_[In the Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott, fully transformed, is running through the woods, using his new superhuman sense of smell to track Allison's scent in order to locate her and Derek.]_ **

**_[At the Argent House, Allison's mother, Victoria Argent, has just opened the front door to find an overwhelmed Stiles on the doorstep. Stiles wastes no time trying to figure out what is going on with Allison.]_ **

**STILES: Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uhhh, look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um...** **_Really_ ** **crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe--**

**_[Victoria looks at Stiles as though he's stupid before turning and shouting up the staircase.]_ **

**VICTORIA: Allison! It's for you.**

**_[Alison walks onto the balcony at the top of the staircase, looking perfectly fine, though she is no longer wearing her black blazer. Stiles looks flabbergasted by the sight of her, and Allison looks confused as to why he looks so panicked.]_ **

**_[In the Beacon Hills Preserve, Scott continues to run through the woods, following Allison's scent until he reaches a clearing, where he finds her jacket hanging on a branch and realizes that it was the scent he was following, and not the scent of Allison herself. When Derek steps out of the shadows, Scott glares at him and growls in warning.]_ **

**SCOTT: Where is she?**

**DEREK: She's safe... from** **_you_ ** **.**

**_[Derek tackles Scott, leading to the two of them to continue to roll down a slight hill. Once they reach the bottom, Derek pulls Scott to his feet and pins him against a tree.]_ **

**SCOTT: What did you do with her?**

**DEREK: Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run.**

**_[Derek runs away, but Scott, not understanding what is going on, takes a beat to catch on. This distraction ends up working against him when a flash-bang arrow flies past him, blinding him momentarily. As he recovers, another arrow is shot at him, which goes through his left forearm and pins him to the tree. Suddenly, a group of three middle-aged male Hunters step out of the shadows, with the leader, Chris, holding a crossbow aimed right at Scott while Derek watches from a distance.]_ **

**CHRIS: Take him.**

**_[Before the Hunters can move, Derek knocks out the two closest to him, leaving Chris outnumbered. Taking advantage of the distraction, Derek pulls the arrow out of Scott's arm, causing him to roar in pain.]_ **

**SCOTT: AHHHH!**

**_[The two quickly run away, and when Chris finishes checking on his men, he looks back at the tree to find that Scott is gone.]_ **

**_[Once Derek and Scott have run far enough away from the Hunters to feel that the coast is clear, Scott, now in his human form, falls to his knees as he recovers from the overwhelming combination of transforming into a Werewolf, believing Allison to be in danger, and being shot by Hunters. He looks at Derek with an expression of anger, hurt, and betrayal.]_ **

**SCOTT: Who were they?**

**DEREK: Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.**

**_[Scott glares furiously at Derek.]_ **

**SCOTT: Us? You mean** **_you_ ** **!** **_You_ ** **did this to me!**

**DEREK: Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The Bite is a** **_gift_ ** **.**

**_[Scott, frustrated and exhausted, continues to glare at Derek.]_ **

**SCOTT: I don't want it.**

**DEREK: You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it.**

**_[Derek places his hand on Scott's shoulder.]_ **

**DEREK: So you and me, Scott? We're brothers now.**

“I had no idea that worked twice,” Stiles said, wide-eyed. “I pulled that on him too, and look at where we are now.”

**_[Derek walks away, leaving Scott alone to process the events of the evening.]_ **

##  **BACK ROADS**

**_[Scott is walking along the side of the road, still wearing only his jeans from the night before and cradling his now-healed left forearm with his right arm, when Stiles' jeep pulls up next to him to pick him up. Scott gets into the passenger seat before putting on Stiles' jacket.]_ **

**SCOTT: You know what actually worries me the most?**

**STILES: If you say "Allison," I'm gonna punch you in the head.**

**SCOTT: She probably** **_hates_ ** **me now.**

**STILES: Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' Werewolf.**

**_[Stiles looks over at Scott, who has just shot him a look, and begins to backpedal from that statement.]_ **

**STILES: Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice.**

**_[Scott gives him another look, only this time, it's more confused than annoyed.]_ **

**STILES: I had a boa once. I could do it.**

##  **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**_[After school, Scott is waiting outside the front entrance to the school for Allison so that he can apologize to her. When he finally sees her leave the school and head toward the parking lot, he approaches her.]_ **

**ALLISON: So what happened? You left me stranded at the party.**

**SCOTT: Yeah, I-I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason.**

**ALLISON: Did you get sick?**

**_[Scott sighs at the reminder of what happened on Friday.]_ **

**SCOTT: ...I** **_definitely_ ** **had an attack of something.**

**ALLISON: Am I gonna get an explanation?**

**_[Scott puts on his best innocent smile.]_ **

**SCOTT: Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?**

**ALLISON: Am I gonna regret this?**

**_[Scott, still smiling, shrugs sheepishly.]_ **

**SCOTT: Probably. So is that a "yes" on a second chance?**

**ALLISON: Definitely yes.**

**_[They smile at each other for a moment until they're interrupted by a car horn beeping near them. When Allison looks up to find the source of the noise, she sees a familiar burgundy SUV and prepares to leave.]_ **

**ALLISON: That's my dad. I better go.**

**_[Scott is about to turn back toward the school to go to lacrosse practice when he suddenly catches a scent that he recognizes and turns back around. When he looks toward the SUV, he sees that Allison's father is Chris, the leader of the trio of Hunters who shot him several nights earlier. Chris catches Scott staring at them, and Scott, stunned into speechlessness, waves at them awkwardly before watching them pull away to head home, horrified at the realization_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YayyyyYYYaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://nightingale231.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
